Applicant's prior United States patents, including but not limited to U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,000,939, 6,863,297 and 6,581,945 each include fold flat wheel assemblies. Currently, a wide variety of wheeled carrier devices typically called jogging strollers or baby joggers also include a forward wheel that swivels, or can be maintained in fixed position. Many carriers of this style have no fold flat, collapsible, storable attributes for the forward wheel. Likewise, there are many, varieties of carts and carriers that feature fixed and caster style wheels and typically these, products do not provide for any simple method that fold flat the caster, swivel wheels, or the fixed position wheels for that matter.